backstreet (?)
by shinns
Summary: Angelina Mentari seorang idol berkebangsaan hongaria debut di korea selatan terdapat banyak rintangan dalam perjalanan kariernya, bertemu dengan Lai guanlin seorang idol baru dari boygrup wanna-one yang diam-diam memiliki perasaan pada senior idolnya yaitu angelina
1. *prolog*

"...banyak sekali netizen yg mengecam debutnya artis berasal dari hongaria di korea selatan, namun yang memilukan yaitu yang mengecam adalah netizen dari negaranya sendiri. mereka mengecam karena..."

piippp. ku lempar remote di atas meja sembari menatap kosong layar hitam tersebut.

"huft, kenapa jadi begini?" pikirku sembari mengacak rambutku

"kamu tak apa ci?" kata managerku sembari mengelus lembut bahuku

"tak apa, aku mengerti dengan sikap mereka. tapi kenapa pakai bikin petisi segala sih?" ujarku gemas dengan netizen disana

ahh ini semua berawal dari...


	2. first

Hongaria, 2011

"...pemenang produce 00 akan di training dengan coach ternama di korea dan akan debut di korea selatan dengan nama Venus..."

"wahhh kita bisa jadi idol!!!" kata alice, patner bermusikku.

well perkenalkan namaku Angelina Mentari Putri, seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang gemar menari dan menyanyi. dan patnerku yaitu alicia angel, kami sama - sama menyukai dance dan menyanyi maka dari itu kami menjadi duo bernama "Angel's". yaaah kalian pasti tau kenapa dinamakan itu kan?

"aku benar-benar berharap kita lolos, OMG sapa yang gak mau debut disana? bakal di training idol sama coach terhebat. berdoa-berdoa gih" kataku sembari memeluk alice

yahh aku dan alice sering mengikuti lomba, dan sekarang kami nekad sih sebenarnya ikut lomba produce 00. Tapi siapa sangka dari kenekatan ini, kita malah masuk final seperti sekarang.

produce 00 adalah ajang kompetisi bakat yang hanya di lombakan 3 tahun sekali, pemenangnya bisa debut di korea selatan dan bisa meneruskan hidup disana. yah buat orang dengan hobyy acak"an seperti ini bisa dibilang nekat karna kita cuma pemain biasa.

okay back to topic~

"okay sebentar lagi akan saya bacakan pemenang dari produce 00, siapa kah yang akan debut sebagai idol? apakah Angel's ataukah power puff girls??" sambil memeluk alice erat aku mendengarkan suara serak-serak basah *eh dari MC acara

ANGELS...ANGELS..ANGEELS

PPG...PPG..PPGG

teriakan-teriakan riuh dan dukungan-dukungan saling bersahut-sahutan memenuhi seluruh studio

"dan pemenangnya adalah dugung~ dugung~ dugung~..."

"siapa nih yang bakal menang? apakah Angels? (teriakan pun menyahuti) atau PPG? mana nih pendukungnya??"

suasana studio pun semangat panas. teriankan-teriakam dari para pendukung pun tidak berhenti.

"kampreeet nih MC lama amat yaa nyebutinnya, dia gak tau apa yak yang dengerin ini dag dig dug serrr~" pikirku dengan mengamati MC dengan penuh harap-harap cemas

"dan pemenangnya adalah..."

"yaaaa pemenangnya adalah ANGEL'S..."

"AHHHHHHH" ku dengar jeritan alice sembari loncat-loncat tidak jelas, sedangkan aku hanya terpekur diam dan membisu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ini nyata??

"lice ini beneran kita menang? really??" tanyaku pada alice

"iyaaaa beneran gilakk"

'benarkah? aku menang? aku juara? aku akan debut jadi idol? ketemu _ma namja a.k.a jungkook oppa_?' berbagai macam pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di otakku. dan akhirnya ku sadari bahwa

"OH MAI GATTTTTTTTT" tak kuasa ku menahan jeritan yang keluar dari mulutku lalu loncat-loncat tak beraturan dengan memeluk alice dan muter-muter sampai pening kepala. teriakanku pun tak kalah ramai dari teriakan para pendukung kami.

akhirnya nama kami pun di panggil kedepan untuk penyerah trophi dan kawan-kawannya

"ada yang ingin kalian katakan ke fans atau orang-orang yang mendukung kalian?"

alice pun langsung merebut mice dan bersiap dengan pidato kecilnya untuk kemenangan kami

"hmm terima kasih banyak buat yang udah dukung kita, terima kasih buat mama papa, keluarga, temen-temen, terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang selalu ngasih kita inspirasi di perform kita. sekali lagi terima kasih, selalu dukung kami dan kami akan berusaha terus menjadi yang terbaik. sekali lagi terima kasih" pidato kecilpun kami akhiri dengan membungkuk hormat dan penuh terima kasih kepada audien di studio.

"So, Angels akan di training dan debut di korea dengan nama grup VENUS. terima kasih atas perhatian dan dukungan masyarakat Hongaria atas antusiasmenya untuk acara ini, sampai ketemu 3 tahun lagi. dadaaaahhh~~"

*tbc


End file.
